


Open Up My Eager Eyes

by Nevcolleil



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bros helping Bros? That doesn't sound like you. It sounds like <i>Sam</i>..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up My Eager Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea that occurred to me at 2 in the morning and was written shortly thereafter, so don't judge too harshly, okay?

He doesn't mean to ask, except the words keep revolving, around and around in his head...

And Kurt means that _literally_.

He's had entirely too much to drink by the time the reception starts. He'd sampled the open bar before the wedding, while he was supposed to be helping Finn set up in here, not listening to Finn confess to the truly disturbing chain of events that makes Mrs. Pillsbury's absence at her own wedding a little more understandable. 

Then he'd sampled a little more when Finn admitted that he'd been planning to try and win Rachel back over the weekend, which reminded Kurt of his own ill-fated plans for this visit.

Namely, his plans to maintain the friendly but distant status quo that had settled between him and Blaine.

Kurt had stayed strong for all of, maybe, an hour.

He'd had Blaine backed into a broom closet in the hall almost as soon as Blaine had shown up to help with the set up. 

' _It's just bros helping bros_...' 

Blaine said it then too. Kurt doesn't mean to ask about it - he doesn't _want_ to ask about it - but when Blaine said it in the car...

He and Blaine have barely stumbled into the hotel room that Kurt paid for, and Kurt is saying, again, that this doesn't mean anything - talking to himself as much as to Blaine, trying to be convincing. And Blaine starts to say it a _third_ time.

"Okay... That's okay, it's just-"

"Bros helping bros?" Kurt speaks with as much heat as he feels, in his face, in his blood (oh thank you, alcohol). He's gone otherwise completely still.

"Kurt?"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Wha- I meant-"

"I know what you _mean_ , Blaine," Kurt just keeps talking, long after he's decided that what he's saying is going to negate the purpose of having rented this room in the first place. "Why do you keep saying it _like that_? That doesn't sound like you."

The thing is that Blaine isn't saying anything... Kurt pauses for what (drunkenly) _feels_ like forever, his face still pressed to the hollow of Blaine's throat, lips wet on Blaine's skin. And Blaine says nothing.

"It sounds like _Sam_ ," Kurt forces the main idea out of his mouth. He doesn't want to ask, he doesn't want to _know_ , but what Kurt is (drunkenly) hoping for - he'll think, later, when he thinks, ' _What the hell was I thinking?_ ' - is that Blaine will laugh at him. Will say something to the effect of, ' _Sam_? No! Whatever...'

Blaine doesn't laugh.

Kurt sits up.

He's straddling Blaine's hips and Blaine is looking up at him with this expression on his face that's just-

"Why do you sound like Sam every time I have sex with you?"

"Kurt-"

"Has your _bro_ been helping _you_ out?"

Blaine says the words... The words Kurt was hoping to hear.

"What? No... Why would you even ask tha-"

" _Holy shit_!"

Except Blaine says the words too late, and without even a shred of believability. Blaine rarely lies to Kurt - he _omits_ , sometimes, until the worst possible moment - but he doesn't lie.

Because he sucks at it.

"Holy shit, oh my-"

"Kurt, it doesn't-"

And then Kurt does something else that he wasn't planning for this weekend.

 

\--+--

 

Meanwhile, Sam is down on the dance floor, with his girlfriend, pretending not to notice her noticing her ex-girlfriend pretty much all night long.

They're all over each other like they haven't been since the Sadie Hawkin's Day dance, and it's good. It's definitely better than caring that Brittany is obviously _incredibly_ jealous of the way Santana has been acting around Quinn this evening... And it's better than thinking about the fact that half of their friends have wandered off to have sex in hotel rooms. (Well, four of their friends have wandered off to have sex... But one of those friends is-)

And then someone is saying something to Brittany from over Sam's shoulder. It sounds like Kurt.

"What? Yeah, sure," Britt says, taking a step back, like Kurt's just asked her if he can cut in.

Sam turns around. Kurt looks-

Sam doesn't have time to decide how Kurt looks before Kurt is hauling back a surprisingly effective fist and punching Sam _right in the face_.

A few people yell. All of the couples in the immediate vicinity stop dancing and back off, forming a mini-perimeter around: Sam, who is on his ass, asking Kurt, " _Dude_! What the hell-"; Brittany, who's just standing there with her hands folded over her mouth; and Kurt, whose shirt is untucked and half-unbuttoned, whose hair is all tousled and lips are all swollen, whose tie is gone and who is staring at Sam like he's disrespected an Alexander McQueen original and spit on a photo of Barbara Streisand simultaneously.

" _That_ is for having sex with my boyfriend!" Kurt says, taking the night from strange to surreal in eight loud, crowd-enciting words. 

Blaine is standing at the edge of the mini-perimeter, shirt open, tie hanging around his neck. He's mirroring Brittany's hands-over-mouth pose and his hair is just as messed up as Kurt's.

It's probably not a good idea that Sam talks while faced with very visual proof that Blaine and Kurt have been sexing each other up, but that doesn't stop him.

"He's not your boyfriend anymore," Sam says, as if that's the most important point to make at this juncture.

"He's not _yours_ either!"

"Kurt-"

"Stay out of this, Blaine!"

"Oh my _god_! You had sex with Blaine?" is heard clearly above all of the other voices rising from Kurt and Sam's audience.

"Stay out of this, Tina!" they say to her, both at the same time.

"You tryin' to steal Britt's man, Frodo?" Santana asks, joining the scene. Her eyes are narrowed and Sam instinctively wants to put himself between her and Blaine, but Brittany beats him to it.

"No, remember," Brittany says, reminding Sam of why they're still together, despite the fact that Brittany has no more long-term goals involving being with someone who isn't Santana than her cat, "It isn't cheating if there are different parts involved. Blaine doesn't have to steal Sam from me to have sex with him."

"Well, that's very forward-thinking of you, Brittany," Kurt says, turning on Sam's girlfriend. "But _some_ of us aren't quite as comfortable sharing our men with their ' _bros_ '!"

Things only get worse from here.

Santana attacks Kurt for attacking Brittany ("Watch it, Lady! You got no room to talk. Don't you have a new man up in New York?") Then Kurt gets yelled at by Blaine ("I don't get why this even bothers you. You're the one who keeps telling anyone who'll _listen_ that we're just friends!") 

Sam picks himself up and dusts himself off just as Kurt says something to Blaine about sex that sounds like Blaine accidentally said Sam's name while they were doing it or something.

Which really sucks, but-

"Oh, man, really?" Sam says, probably sounding less neutral about that than he ought to be.

Kurt gives Sam a look like he wants to hit him again.

It's anyone's guess how the night ends with Brittany having a threesome with Santana and Quinn, Kurt going to Burt's to Skype some guy named Adam, and Tina hooking up with Mike in the room that Kurt got for Blaine and himself.

Sam crashes at Blaine's, just so Kurt can't try and pummel him again, this time while Sam is asleep.

Well.

Not _just_ for that...

"Really? You were jealous?"

"Dude, like, _so_ jealous... Are you kidding me? You and Kurt have been going at it all weekend. I thought maybe I'd never get the chance to do this again." Sam nibbles his way down the side of Blaine's neck to illustrate, liking how Blaine shivers whenever Sam does this.

"I thought we said-"

"Yeah, I thought so, too. Turns out it does mean something... to me. You okay with that?"

Blaine turns in Sam's arms and looks up at him. He looks for a long time, and Sam hadn't realized he could get this nervous over somebody he's already had sex with. Then Blaine smiles.

"Yeah... I'm okay with that."

"Good. Come here."


End file.
